Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device (FPD) makes use of a member including an optical film such as a polarizing plate or a retardation plate. As such an optical film, known is a film produced by applying, onto a substrate, a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound, a photopolymerization initiator, and a solvent.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-342332) describes an optical film obtained by applying a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound onto a substrate, orienting the compound vertically, and then polymerizing the compound.
However, about conventional optical films, light leakage is not sufficiently restrained in the case of viewing a display device in which any one of these films is used from an oblique direction when this device shows black display.